


it's a new art form showing people how little we care

by wildandfluorescent



Category: Teen Power Inc | Raven Hill Mysteries - Emily Rodda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandfluorescent/pseuds/wildandfluorescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why him?”</p>
<p>Richelle doesn’t care about the fact that Nick is supposed to be her closest friend, and friends supposedly share this kind of stuff, she doesn’t really see why she has discuss this with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a new art form showing people how little we care

“Why him?”

Richelle narrows her eyes at her so-called best friend at the question, but Nick just smirks in response. She’s not really sure why he’s asking her this in the first place, because their monthly dinners are usually reserved for discussing the other four and various other disasters, not for discussing her love life. Even if she can tell he’s been wanting to ask her for the past two weeks since he found out about her current relationship, she doesn’t see why it had to come up now. Or at all.

“I don’t see why I have to answer that,” she replies, tossing her hair over her shoulder and stabbing a piece of cucumber with a fork. Richelle can feel Nick’s eyes on her, and with a sigh, she looks back up at him. Nick’s giving her one of his analysing looks, the one he gives to their ‘suspects’ when he’s trying to figure out if they’re actually a criminal or just the twin of some inventor. Which is rude, really, because Richelle is many things but she is nowhere near a criminal, the whole attempted murder of Tom back when they were fourteen aside.

Nick raises an eyebrow, and Richelle huffs. “You can’t blame me for being curious, Rich. Everyone wants to know why you decided to get with Tom Moysten, of all people.”

Richelle doesn’t care about the fact that Nick is supposed to be her closest friend, and friends supposedly share this kind of stuff, she doesn’t really see why she has discuss this with anyone. Who she does or does not date is nobody’s business but her own, and Richelle doesn’t know why she has to justify her feelings for someone. Especially to Nick, who has dated some truly awful people over the years.

She also doesn’t really want to admit that she doesn’t have a specific answer to Nick’s question, either. Richelle knows perfectly well that Tom isn’t the guy people thought she’d fall in love with, - he isn’t the type of guy she’d thought she’d fall in love with - especially when it’s common knowledge she could have just about anyone she wanted. Thomas Moysten is the very definition of a human disaster – he’s too tall and trips too much and has terrible taste in clothes and always has food on his shirt and he keeps getting in fights despite the fact that he can’t do much more than throw a single punch. That is almost certainly going to miss.

But when he’s telling her stupid jokes to make her laugh and drawing countless pictures of her and reminding her that even though yes, she’s beautiful, the most beautiful person he knows, she’s still smart & loyal & brave, and kissing her in a way that makes her wonder why they didn’t start hooking up before, she finds it easy to forget all those things. Because even if Thomas Moysten is the very definition of a human disaster, he makes her happy, and after all the things she and her friends have had to go through over the years, she thinks she deserves to feel happy, thank you very much.

Richelle would never be able to tell Nick any of that, though. It’s too personal, too private, and she knows him well enough to know that he’d make a snide comment about it. No answer would really satisfy him anyway, because Nick would undoubtedly provide arguments as to why nobody should ever date Thomas Moysten.

She sighs, glancing away from Nick and focusing on her nails instead, which are much more important than Nick’s ridiculous questions.

“No reason. I just do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my other account, but have since moved it here for reasons. Just to clarify, for those 15 of you that saw the original posting.  
> Title is from the song 'Tennis Court' by Lorde  
> For my squad, as always  
> xx setsunas


End file.
